Vegeta and Bulma: The Story
by saiyangerl
Summary: The basic get together story


Prologue:The story takes place almost a year and half after the great Frieza has been destroyed. Everyone has gone their separate ways…for now.Vegeta is living with Bulma and her family at Capsule Corp. where he is training in hopes of becoming a legendary Super Saiyan.

_ _

It was a beautiful day.The sun was shining high above in the light blue sky reflecting its light upon the soft, green grass.Mrs. Briefs danced around the garden with her watering can, while Mr. Briefs worked in his lab, Bulma lay out in the warm sun, and Vegeta was training hard in the gravity room.

"This is the life."Bulma sighed happily as she reached for her glass of lemonade.Suddenly an explosion came from Mr. Briefs' lab and gray smoke began to rise up in the air.

"Dad!"Bulma cried. 

"Oh dear!"Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. 

"You wait here, Mom, I'll go check on Dad."And Bulma rushed over to the lab. 

All that could be seen was smoke billowing out from the building.Bulma moved slowly through the smoke, coughing on her way. 

"Dad?"She called out.Finally the smoke cleared a little and Mr. Briefs stood holding a broken piece of cord.His glasses were crooked and he was a little dazed."Dad, what happened?" 

"Well I finally thought I had this contraption working and I plugged her in and I think it blew all the circuits out."He replied. 

"Are you going to be alright?" 

"Yeah I should be fine.Don't you worry.Let me just work on the damage caused by all this."

"Okay Dad."Bulma said as she left the lab."Great!Now my brand new shorts are all dirty and I've got dust and all sorts of particles in my hair!"complained Bulma.She walked towards the house to shower and clean up.

An hour later Bulma emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and on her head."Ah!" she cried."Do you mind?!You don't just stand outside the bathroom waiting for someone to come out half-naked and scare them to death!!!" She screamed at Vegeta."Besides, what are _you actually doing out of the gravity room?" _

"Humph!I was only passing by!Why would I want to see _you naked?"Vegeta replied angrily._

"Ugh!!!"Bulma cried and took off down the hall.

Vegeta stood there thinking to himself._What a disgusting thought!How could that woman accuse me of wanting to see her in such a way!I am a Saiyan prince.I don't have any such interest in these measly humans.I'm just stuck on this planet living with them until I can become a legendary Super Saiyan and conquer the universe._

Later that day Yamcha arrived at the Briefs to visit.

"Bulma!"Mrs. Briefs called."Yamcha is here!" 

"That jerk!He stood me up last time!He hasn't even called since then and now he's just dropping by a week later!"Bulma cried out loud.She came to the door where Yamcha was standing a few feet in to the house."Oh…it's you."Bulma said angrily. 

"Bulma I can explain…"Yamcha began. 

"Don't even start, Yamcha!I've just had it with you!"

"Fine I'll see you some other time."Yamcha said, then he turned and walked out the door.

"Humph!"And Bulma slammed the door.Vegeta was nearby, on his way back out to the gravity room._These petty humans.Arguing about such senseless things. _

_"What are __you staring at?"Bulma said sternly, noticing his presence._

"Nothing as senseless as you."Vegeta retorted. 

"Ugh!You're just so impossible!Without us you wouldn't even have your precious gravity machine!"Vegeta just stormed off to the gravity room to train once again."I guess that shut him up!Humph!"Bulma sniffed to herself.

Back in the gravity room Vegeta trained hard._Come on Vegeta, you must train harder!You are a Saiyan!Don't let that third class Saiyan rise above you, prince of all Saiyans!Vegeta concentrated solely on beating "Kakarot" and trained hard, sweat pouring out of every muscle in his body.Three hours lapsed by without notice._

"Vegeta, you've been in there long enough!"It was Bulma on the visual phone."You're going to over do it!"

"You are forgetting that I am a Saiyan and have far greater strength than you Earthlings."Vegeta replied with annoyance.

"Do you want to end up on life support again?!"Bulma cried.

"Do you want to live when those androids come in a year and a half?!"Vegeta responded angrily.

"Yes…but ---"Bulma started.

"Then stop with your petty complaining and allow me to train!"shouted Vegeta.

"You could atleast come out of there for lunch!I didn't cook for nothing you know!"and with that the connection was ended.

_Annoying humans!Always worrying!Vegeta thought to himself, feeling quite irritated."I suppose I can stop for a few minutes and eat her lousy cooking."Vegeta muttered to himself._

He flipped a switch, setting the gravity back to normal and emerged from the room with a towel over his shoulders and wearing nothing but black shorts and a pair of sneakers.

Upon his entrance in to the kitchen Bulma commented, "Oh…so you aren't being as stubborn today are you?"Vegeta gave her an angry look and sat down at the table.

"Well, glad to see you could make it for lunch, Vegeta!"said Mr. Briefs.

"Oh it is so great to see you, Vegeta!I hardly ever see you since you're always training in that gravity room!"Mrs. Briefs said in her normal, cheery, voice.Vegeta just sat, arms crossed, as Bulma brought plates and utensils to the table.

After lunch was consumed, Vegeta stood up to go back to his training."Hey Vegeta, I'd be careful with those energy blasts if I were you.And don't train too hard now."Mr. Briefs warned.Vegeta just continued out of the kitchen and back out to the gravity room.Bulma cleaned up after everyone and decided to go out in to town.

"That Vegeta, ugh!He annoys me so much!"Bulma griped to herself with rage as she drove the air car."And Yamcha…ugh!He doesn't know anything about how to treat a lady!"Then she passed by the gym and halted the air car abruptly."Yamcha?!"she cried.There was Yamcha, showing off his muscles to a bunch of girls gathered around him.Bulma parked the air car nearby, jumped out, and marched over to where Yamcha was, glaring.

"Oh, hi Bulma!"he greeted as she hovered over him.

"Why the nerve of you, Yamcha!!!"she shouted.

"Why Yamcha, who's that?Your old girlfriend?"giggled one of the girls.

"I'll let you know that I AM his girlfriend!!!"Bulma retorted with the utmost rage."But not anymore!"she continued, turning her face to Yamcha.

"But Bulma, it's no big deal.I can explain…"Yamcha began meekly."No!"Bulma cried."It's over! I'm just so sick of you…of you…of just YOU!!!"she shouted.Then she hopped back in the air car and took off.

She arrived back home and slammed the door to the air car after she got out.She entered the house with a sneer.

"Bulma, honey, is something wrong?"Mrs. Briefs questioned at her entrance.

"Nothing, except I've had it with that Yamcha!"she cried.

"That's too bad.He was a good boy."

"Humph!" Bulma sniffed.

"Well you've dated him for so long maybe you just need to date other people.Like Vegeta, he's just so nice!"Mrs. Briefs suggested.

"VEGETA?!"Bulma screamed."That stubborn, pig-headed, Saiyan!!!Ugh!!!"Bulma cried out in disbelief.Then marched to her room, slamming the door.Mrs. Briefs just looked on in awe.

Hours later Bulma was asked to prepare dinner.When it was ready she called Vegeta on the visual phone."Dinner is ready!And I don't care what you have to say!You are going to stop training at once and come and eat it no matter how bad you think my cooking is!!!"she yelled, still furious with the day's previous events.Then the connection ended.Vegeta gaped in surprise at Bulma's sudden outrage.Then the normal seriousness returned to his face, his eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms.

At the table Bulma slapped food on everybody's plates with an angry look glued to her face.

"Uh…thank you, Bulma, honey."Mrs. Briefs said nervously, gazing at the rage in Bulma's eyes.

_What has gotten in to that petty woman!Vegeta thought.He had never seen Bulma so angry.Sure, they had their usual arguments, being that they both were stubborn, but this was a Bulma he had never seen._

Late that night, Bulma was still awake, sitting out on the balcony to her room.She could see the inside lights from the gravity room below."Stupid Saiyan!"she said to herself."How could Mom even think of suggesting him as boyfriend material?!If I ever went out with _HIM, it'd be the last thing I'd ever do!"she grumbled to herself._

A few weeks later, Bulma seemed to be forgetting Yamcha.She only detested the entire male generation now, but she was recovering from her bad termination of her relationship with Yamcha.As usual Vegeta continued to train hard in the gravity room day after day.Bulma was on her way to the air car to go out in town to get a few things.

"Oh Bulma!Remember to get everything on the list!"Mrs. Briefs called after her.

"I will!"Bulma called back, not watching where she was going.Then suddenly she walked right in to Vegeta."Watch where you're going!"she cried.

"I was.You're the one that should be watching out."Vegeta replied irritably, crossing his arms.

"Humph!"Bulma sniffed, continuing on her way to the air car.

"By the way…the gravity room needs a few repairs…"Vegeta added crossly.

"And I suppose you expect ME to fix it?!"

"Then I'll just have to ask your father."

"You just expect us to do everything for you!You don't ask!You demand!"Bulma retorted, with her hands on her hips.Vegeta stood there, arms crossed, with a haughty look on his face.Bulma glanced at her watch."I've just wasted five minutes of my time on you!Why don't you do something useful and fix the gravity room yourself!You claim you're better than Goku, yet you can't even fix a simple machine!"

"I am a first class Saiyan elite!!!How dare you compare me to that third class Saiyan Kakarot!!!"Vegeta yelled furiously, walking up to Bulma and looking down upon her with rage in his eyes.

"Why don't you get rid of that attitude and maybe people will treat you better!"Bulma shrieked back, shaking her fist in the air!"Ugh!!!"she cried out in fury.She swung her fist at him, but Vegeta easily caught her wrist in his bare hand and laughed menacingly."Let go!"she cried, trying to tug her arm away.He grinned and gently let her go.Then she turned in a huff, hopped in the air car, and drove away.

_Ignorant humans!Vegeta thought to himself with annoyance.__Humph!I'll fix the gravity room myself and prove that petty woman wrong!Vegeta returned to the gravity room and ripped the cover off the circuitry."It probably just needs more energy"He powered up a little and exerted a small amount of energy in to the circuitry."There. That should do it.And that ignorant woman thought I couldn't fix such a thing."He switched the gravity to 300 and was about to resume training when unexpectedly the entire circuitry unit shorted out.A puff of smoke rose up out of the circuitry compartment."Just great!"Vegeta muttered._

Soon Mr. Briefs was inspecting the damage."Hmm…this is going to take a few hours to fix.Your assumption of low power was correct, however, with your strength I think you overcharged it, causing the short.But since I know how important your training is to you, I'll get a couple of robots out of the lab."Of course the robots were no match for Vegeta and were demolished within a few minutes.Vegeta walked inside the house angrily.

Later Bulma arrived home with a bunch of groceries.After putting everything away she walked down the hall.Passing Vegeta's quarters, she curiously opened the door a crack."Humph!I thought he'd still be training!"she said quietly to herself.But Vegeta lay on his bed, arms crossed, asleep.He had changed out of his black boxers in to a white shirt and black pants._He has to look tough even in his sleep!But he does look kind of sweet sleeping…Bulma, realizing what she had just thought to herself, shook her head trying to rid the strange concept from her mind and closed the door._

An hour later, Vegeta emerged from his quarters and walked down the hall, arms crossed as usual."A little upset that you can't train?"Bulma mocked.

"Do you even care that your precious planet could be doomed in the next year and a half?"he retorted, walking towards the door to go out and check how the repairs were coming along on the gravity room.

"Sorry, Vegeta, but she's not going to be ready for awhile.I have to replace the entire circuitry unit.It's no good now because of that overcharge."Mr. Briefs explained."There's more damage than I thought.I'd say she won't be ready until sometime tomorrow."

Vegeta turned furiously back to the house and charged in.Suddenly, not seeing clearly through his rage, he ran right in to Bulma."Now who's not looking where they're going!"she cried.Vegeta just glared at her."Hey, I'm not the one who broke the gravity room remember?That was YOUR fault!"Vegeta just stormed past her and went down the hall.

Late at night Bulma, unable to sleep, crept out of her room to repair a few things in the lab.All of a sudden she heard a shuffling sound down the hall._Oh no!!!A burglar!!!She thought in a panic.She descended down the hall, slowly, keeping her back pressed against the wall.Then she felt a hand as she reached the end."Ahhh!!!"she cried and leapt in to the air.Next she found herself looking up at Vegeta, after he had caught her in his arms."What are you doing up?!"she cried._

"Do you have to question everything?"he replied irritably.

"When you scare the living daylights out of somebody purposely!"Bulma replied, still recovering from the great shock.Suddenly Bulma heard another noise and jumped."What was that?!"she cried, wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck.Vegeta stood, holding Bulma, with a sort of uncomfortable look on his face.

"You humans are scared of everything."he commented scornfully.He pried Bulma off his neck and set her down.Still scared of what could be lurking around in the dark she cowered behind Vegeta.Vegeta just walked forward to see what the noise was, while Bulma cautiously tiptoed behind him.

"Oh hey Vegeta!"Mr. Briefs greeted as he came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.Bulma heaved a huge sigh of relief."Oh, Bulma.What are the two of you doing up so late?"

"Well I couldn't sleep and I was just going to go repair some things in the lab when Vegeta scared me half to death!" she cried.

"Well try to get some sleep"Mr. Briefs advised walking back down the hall.

"Do you want some coffee?"Bulma asked.Vegeta was struck by surprise at Bulma actually saying something nice to him.He walked with her in to the kitchen and sat down, while she poured two cups of coffee.They each sipped their coffee in silence."So…you never did tell me why you're up so late…"Bulma said, trying to start some conversation.

"I was frightening you."He said with a smirk.

"I suppose you thought that was funny."Bulma replied, trying to sound serious.

"Very…amusing…"Vegeta commented, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, sorry about that."Bulma apologized.

They sat there for awhile drinking coffee.That was the last thing Bulma remembered.Her eyelids fluttered open as the sunlight hit her face."Huh?"she sat up, but in her own bed."I don't even remember going to bed."After she had showered, dressed, and eaten she walked out to the gravity room.Opening the door, inside was Vegeta training hard.Noticing her presence, he stopped and walked over to the door.

"No need to thank me."He said gruffly.

"You mean you actually…"Bulma trailed off.

"Yes.Now if you don't mind I'm busy training."He answered, then closed the door to resume his training.Bulma left, confused by this simple act of kindness by Vegeta.

_And I thought that was a dream…she thought._

Back in the gravity room Vegeta continued to train._How could I have shown such sympathy towards that woman?Vegeta asked himself.He quickly ended his thoughts and concentrated on training. _

During the next few weeks things resumed their usual course.Bulma and Vegeta had their usual crass comments and arguments, but on a few rare occasions they got along for a short period of time."Achoo!"Bulma sneezed loudly.She had woken up with a terrible cold that morning.She struggled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.Vegeta, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were at the table eating lunch.

"Bulma!"Mrs. Briefs cried.Everybody stared at her in shock.

"Do I really look that horrible?"she asked, noticing their expressions.

"What are you doing out of bed?"Mrs. Briefs questioned.

"You should be in bed resting, young lady."Mr. Briefs said sternly.

"Well I just wanted some coffee…"

"No you should be drinking juice."Mr. Briefs instructed.

"Fine, I'll have some juice."She grumbled.

"And right after that you get back in to bed!"Mr. Briefs ordered.

"Achoo!"Bulma let out a great sneeze, rustling Vegeta's hair a little.He grumbled to himself.

"Bulma, you'd better go back to bed before we all catch your cold!"Mr. Briefs ordered."Don't worry.I'll bring you a glass of juice."

"Okay…"Bulma said wearily with congestion.

"I sure hope Bulma didn't spread her cold to you Vegeta."Mr. Briefs said after Bulma had left.

"Humph!Saiyans don't get colds!"Vegeta said disdainfully.

A couple days later Bulma awoke feeling refreshed."Finally!My cold is gone!I feel great!"she cried happily.She walked down the hall then halted in front of Vegeta's quarters, where he stood in the doorway wearing his black boxers and sneakers all ready to train.But he wasn't standing up straight, he was hunched over a little and had a weary expression."Vegeta?"

"What do you want?"he replied insolently and with fatigue."Achoo!"

"Oh no…I gave you my cold…"

"Saiyans…do not get colds…"Vegeta insisted and let out a cough.Bulma lifted a hand to his forehead.

"Vegeta!You are too sick!"she cried.

"Sick of you bothering me!"he retorted.

"You'd better get in bed right now!Otherwise I can always shut down the gravity room!And we know from before that you don't know anything about configuring it!"Bulma threatened.Vegeta crossed his arms, but Bulma pushed him back in to his quarters and got him to sit down."I'll be right back.And if you go anywhere I'm shutting down that gravity room!"she warned.

_How can I allow that woman to order me around like that!I am the prince of Saiyans!Vegeta griped to himself._

Bulma returned with a glass of juice."Here drink this."She ordered.Vegeta glared at her and gulped down the entire glass."Now you'd better get some rest!"Bulma warned before she left.

"Humph!"Vegeta griped."A…Achoo!"Vegeta hung his head feeling horrible.

Bulma returned later to check on him.Vegeta was sound asleep, lying on his back.There were beads of sweat on his forehead.Bulma felt his forehead again, then returned and placed a cool, damp cloth on him._Why are you even taking care of this stubborn Saiyan?She questioned herself.Then she looked at Vegeta.His facial expressions showed him to be struggling with his thoughts or dreams.Bulma rested a hand on his arm and felt the tension in his body.Gently, she began to stroke his cheek.After a little while he relaxed and continued to sleep.__Hmm…there's just this little bit of sweetness he has when he's asleep.You'd never be able to imagine how bad he is when he's awake.Bulma left Vegeta's quarters and went to the lab to help her father work on more challenging robots for Vegeta's training.They worked for a few hours and finally stopped when Mrs. Briefs called them for dinner._

_Finally a night where I don't have to cook.Bulma thought happily to herself.Before she entered the kitchen she walked down the hall to Vegeta's quarters to check on him.He was still asleep but covered in sweat.She felt his forehead once more.__Wow!He's got a terrible fever!I don't even know if human medicines would work on him though.Bulma returned with an icepack and placed it on Vegeta's forehead.His temples tensed at the sudden coldness.Then slowly his eyes blinked open.He looked wearily up at Bulma.He was helpless and he knew it.He would just have to allow himself to be taken care of until he healed, just like he had after a few disastrous battles where he had to spend time in recovery when he worked for the evil and powerful Frieza."I'd never of thought __you would actually catch my cold."Bulma commented.Vegeta tried to sit up, but Bulma motioned for him to stay how he was.Since he was weak he did so.Bulma left and returned again with some juice.She left to go eat dinner, but she was still a little worried about Vegeta.After dinner Bulma returned to keep watch on Vegeta.He was awake again.She could tell from the sounds she heard before opening the door."Ah…choo!"Vegeta was used to being weak from losing battles, but he just did not quite understand the concept of being "sick" with a "cold"._

"How long until I will be healed?"he asked as she entered.

"I don't know.Guessing from the condition you're in right now I would say a week at the most."Bulma replied.Vegeta grumbled.Bulma took a towel and wiped the sweat from his body.She studied his muscular body.

"What are you looking at?"he inquired irritably.

"Uh…nothing."Bulma replied a little embarrassed._I was not just admiring Vegeta's body?!__I was just…noticing how well built he is.All that training pays off I suppose."So do you have any pains anywhere?"she asked._

"A little."Came his short answer.

"I bet you have a sore throat don't you?"

"Yes"

"Well I suggest you just get some more sleep for now."Vegeta immediately closed his weary eyes letting sleep set in right away.He didn't notice that Bulma sat in a chair all night watching him.

He awoke the next morning and saw Bulma, asleep in her chair._What was that foolish woman doing here all night?"Ah-choo!"he sneezed unexpectedly.Bulma stirred a little and her eyes opened."What were you doing here all night?"_

"I…was just worried about you.You didn't seem in such good condition.You look a little better now though." 

"So am I healed?"

"No.You should take it easy for a couple of days."Vegeta crossed his arms with an angry look on his face.Throughout the day Vegeta seemed to be getting much better.And by the next day Bulma had to admit that he was healed.She still thought that he should hold off on the training though.Being stubborn though, he went against her wishes and returned to the gravity room once again to train.Angry, Bulma turned the main power off for the gravity room.Vegeta immediately emerged."You shouldn't be training."Bulma griped.

"I don't need to be told what to do!"he snapped.

"Not even a thanks for helping you heal huh?!"she cried.

"Why did you help me in the first place?"

"Because…"Bulma began sharply."I..I...don't know exactly."She finished, realizing she really had no clue at all as to why she was actually nice to him.She turned and began walking away.Using his super speed Vegeta moved in front of her."What do you want?"she demanded with surprise and a little of her usual crass towards him.

"I need to resume training."He replied with his arms crossed.The main power was still shut down on the gravity machine.

"Humph!"Bulma ignored him and kept on walking.Vegeta grabbed her hand and stopped her."Let go!"she cried.

"You are going to turn the power back on to my gravity machine!"he ordered.He tried tugging her to go back, but she resisted.She stopped resisting since Vegeta's pull was so strong.But Vegeta did not expect this and Bulma was pulled by Vegeta's force, pinning Vegeta down on the grass.

"Ouch!"She turned her head to find her lips touching Vegeta's.A complete accident as she realized immediately.They looked at each other a little uncomfortably for a split second, then closed their eyes about to kiss.

Suddenly Bulma jumped up."Uh…I think I'll just go turn the power back on for you!" she cried and raced over to the gravity machine.Vegeta hurriedly got up, in confusion as to what had just happened.

_No!It can't be!That was not real at all!Vegeta thought to himself in denial.Bulma had already turned the power back on by the time he arrived back at the gravity room and had left.A few hours lapsed and it was lunchtime.Bulma sat with her parents at the table. She had not bothered to call Vegeta on the visual phone to come._

"Bulma, honey.Shouldn't you call Vegeta?"Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Uh…"Bulma stammered.Then suddenly she retorted"Let him get his own food!"

"That's not very nice, Bulma."

"Your mother's right.Go call him."Mr. Briefs ordered.Bulma came on the visual phone and couldn't utter a word when she saw Vegeta.He just stared back.Then he snapped back to his old self.

"What do you want?!"

"Uh…l-lunch is ready…"Bulma stuttered. They stared at each other for a few seconds."Uh…bye…"Bulma stuttered ending the uncomfortable silence, and the connection was ended.

Everybody ate lunch silently.Vegeta kept to himself as usual, but Bulma was unusually jittery."Is something wrong?"Mr. Briefs asked.

"Uh…no.Nothing at all!"she replied, strangely cheery.Bulma continued to act strangely all week.One particular day she was out relaxing in the sun again.Then suddenly a shadow blocked the sunrays.She removed her sunglasses to see Vegeta hovering over her.She stared speechless at him until he broke the silence.

"The gravity room needs a few repairs."Was all he said.

"O-Okay…"Bulma replied without arguing.Normally she would not have been so willing."That should do it."She said as she tightened a few circuits.She placed the cover back on the circuitry compartment and stood up and turned around.She almost jumped in surprise, not knowing Vegeta was standing there in the doorway.She stood motionless for a second.Then she continued on her way out.Vegeta slightly raised a hand to stop her but quickly changed his mind.As Bulma walked away she thought to herself._Why am I making a big deal over what happened?It was an accident.It wasn't meant to happen._

A week passed and things remained a little uneasy now and then between Bulma and Vegeta.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as Bulma bandaged his shoulder, which he had injured trying to dodge a small ki.Atleast he had made it small enough this time so that it would not blow up the gravity room."There.Good as new."Bulma announced.Vegeta winced at the throbbing pain."Now I mean it when I say to rest for a couple of days before training again!You need to let that shoulder heal!"she ordered. Vegeta half heard her, still wincing at the pain."Wait a minute.I'll get you something for the pain."She offered.Bulma returned and placed two, small, white, tablets of aspirin in Vegeta's palm.

"I don't feel any different."He commented grumpily after swallowing the two pills.

"Those aren't senzu beans!They take a little while to work.And since you need some rest I've given you some that will also make you drowsy."Bulma explained.

"What?!"Vegeta cried."Now you're putting me to sleep against my will!"

"It serves you right."Bulma said in a huff.She dropped a fresh pile of clothes in his lap and left him alone. Bulma sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee when Vegeta walked in.She paid him no mind as he poured himself a cup. Then he sat at the table across from her and they just sat in silence.Bulma lifted a section of the newspaper off the table to read.After a half-hour she lowered the paper.Vegeta was sound asleep with his head on the table._So…the medicine must have taken effect.She chuckled to herself.__Well he certainly is too heavy for anybody to carry him.She got up from her seat and nudged him.He groaned._

"What?!"he snapped groggily.

"I only thought you'd be more comfortable if you went to your bed!"Bulma was about to escort him there, but he glared at her so she let him go by himself."Humph!That's gratitude for ya!"Later that night, Bulma couldn't sleep once again.So she decided to go do some work in the lab.As she passed Vegeta's quarters she peered in curiously.Sound asleep again._How cute…she thought to herself._

Vegeta just sat angrily in the kitchen.There was nothing he could really do since he couldn't train.It was the next day.Mr. Briefs was continuing his work on more advanced robots for Vegeta's training, atleast when he was able to resume his training.Mrs. Briefs had gone out to town and Bulma was just as bored as Vegeta._There is just absolutely nothing to do today!She thought with frustration.So she joined Vegeta in the kitchen.Just sitting and moping.Then Bulma's thoughts trailed back to that one time in the grass.Had she just imagined it or had they almost kissed?_

"Vegeta…uh…about that one time…in the grass…"She said nervously.It was stuck on her mind.She had to bring it up.

"What about it?!"

"Well uh…was it just me or did something almost…happen?"

"What are you talking about?!Nothing happened!"Vegeta cried

out in denial.

"You know perfectly well things have been weird for atleast a week!"Bulma yelled back in disbelief."I just want to know what this is all about…"she said in a lesser tone.

_Why does this woman have to talk about such subjects!Vegeta thought angrily to himself. _

"Okay so maybe for a short while I think I've grown a little…attracted…to you."Bulma admitted trying not to blush.Vegeta's glare lessened.The awkwardness was setting in, but he tried to keep a serious face.

"What do you mean?"he asked._Why are you asking such stupid questions!You are the prince of Saiyans!You should just leave and stop with this foolish conversation!Vegeta got up to leave.Bulma walked after him about to tap him on the shoulder when he whirled around.He was about to shout "What?!" at her again, but didn't.They just stared at each other.Bulma looked downwards, feeling awkward.Then she looked up again at Vegeta.Slowly they leaned in towards each other._

_What are you doing?!But before Vegeta could let his pride or thoughts influence him, he was locked in a passionate kiss with Bulma.__What are you doing?!You are the prince of Saiyans!You should not have such petty feelings as these!Vegeta pulled away, turned around, and crossed his arms again._

"Still being stubborn!But you can't deny it now, Vegeta.Even if it was for a second, you allowed yourself to feel."Bulma stated.Vegeta stood there, his back facing her, fighting with his thoughts.Then he walked out.Bulma sighed._Strange…she thought.__What are you thinking?! Strange?!Is that all?!You just kissed Vegeta!The same stubborn, pig-headed, Saiyan you vowed you would never have any kind of relationship with!She gasped, the shock finally setting in._

Vegeta stood, arms crossed, in his quarters; having frantic thoughts._I can't believe it!What do you think you were doing?!No…it couldn't possibly be real, but it was!You must resist this strong force called feeling!Vegeta kept to himself the rest of the day, remaining in his quarters.He even refused to come out to dinner.But late at night he did come out.His thoughts of what had happened had continued to bother him.He passed Bulma's room and peered in.She lay there asleep, resting quietly.Vegeta found himself standing by her bedside, looking down at her.He reached a hand out towards her and gently touched her face.Then he withdrew his hand and looked at it, wondering about his actions._

Again he ignored Bulma's orders and the next day he was training in the gravity room again.Angrily Bulma marched out and shut the power off."I told you not to train!" she cried. Vegeta stood inside the room with his arms crossed and Bulma stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.He brushed past her in a huff._I just don't get him! Bulma thought to herself.She went in to the house and found him in his quarters.He seemed to be thinking hard._

"What do you want?!"he spun around and snapped."It seems you are always bothering me!"

"Well…I…"Bulma started.

_I must fight this feeling!How can such a foolish type of force be hard to control?!Bulma moved closer to him._

"Why do you have to fight it?"she asked.

"Fight what?!"

"Whatever is happening…between…us…"

"These feelings are foolish!"he retorted.

"Obviously they are hard for you to deal with."Bulma pointed out.He tried to keep a serious face and looked down, avoiding her stare.Then he looked up again.Bulma could tell he was trying to remain serious.

"Oh…fine!"she cried, grabbed his face and kissed him, then left.Vegeta stood staring in shock.His thoughts were tearing him apart.He never had to deal with such "petty" emotions, until now. 

That night, Bulma slipped in to Vegeta's quarters.He was sleeping of course, but she liked to watch him in such an innocent state.She ran her hand over his muscular chest, and then lightly touched his cheek._What am I doing???She asked herself.He stirred a bit, noticing her hand on his cheek, and looked up at her.She bent down and kissed him on the lips.Instead of resisting he closed his eyes and kissed her back.Some how, Bulma had slipped under the covers with Vegeta and they held each other's hands as they kissed passionately._

The next morning, Vegeta lay in bed puzzling over the night before.A hand touched his shoulder.He turned to see Bulma beside him, just awakening.He got out of bed, put his sneakers on, and left in his black shorts, to train again.Bulma sat up and yawned.Then she gasped."Oh my…me…him…"she stuttered aloud to herself."This can't be real!"she cried.

Throughout the day when Bulma and Vegeta passed by each other, they paused awkwardly, then went their separate ways.While Vegeta was training Bulma appeared in the doorway of the gravity room once again.

"Lunch is ready."She said.Normally she called him on the visual phone instead of telling him personally.He wiped the sweat off his body with a towel and emerged from the gravity room.Before he walked away he turned to Bulma.

"Maybe feeling isn't so bad…"was all he said and then walked away.

_Did VEGETA just say that?!Bulma stood looking after him in awe.After lunch, Mr. Briefs returned to his lab to work and Mrs. Briefs went to tend to the garden.While, Vegeta sat at the table still munching on a breadstick and Bulma washed the dishes._

When Vegeta finished eating he stood up and said, "I suppose we can have a little secret between us."Bulma wiped her hands dry.

"Huh?"Vegeta walked up to her and whispered, "Just don't tell anyone…" Then he kissed her, catching her with total surprise.She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, and he rested his hands on her waist.Then he retreated from the kitchen, giving her a secretive smirk before he left.

A few weeks later, Bulma was sick again.This time it was her stomach.Every five minutes she ran in to the bathroom, then emerged, holding her stomach with a flushed look on her face.

As she came out of the bathroom for the hundredth time Vegeta commented, "Don't tell me I'm going to get this sickness from you too?"

"I think it's the stomach flu.It's not contagious like a cold where the germs are spread easily."She replied wearily.

"Bulma, honey, you've been sick for a whole week.I really think you should go to the doctor."Mrs. Briefs advised worriedly."I'm going to get your father and tell him to take you."Mrs. Briefs wandered down to the lab."Dear, I really think you should take Bulma to the doctor.She's been sick for a whole week!"

"Oh she'll be fine!It's just a little old stomach flu!She'll be good as new before you know it!"Mr. Briefs said, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Well!"Mrs. Briefs exclaimed leaving."Bulma,"she said returning."Do you think you're well enough to handle driving yourself to the doctor's?"

Bulma looked up weakly."I…don't know…"

"Oh, if only I could drive those silly air cars!"

Vegeta walked over and picked Bulma up."I'll take her."Mrs. Briefs and Bulma looked at him in surprise.

"Well, thank you, Vegeta.Bulma, honey, you tell him how to get there okay?"

"Sure, Mom."

Vegeta sat in the waiting room at Hong Kong Medical Center with his arms crossed._What can take so long just to prescribe some medicine?!He thought impatiently.After 30-45 minutes Bulma emerged."Well?!"Vegeta stood up waiting to hear what was going on._

"I think we need to talk…"Bulma said.She had a hand on her stomach and a shy smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to have a baby."Bulma announced as they sat on a bench outside.

"So?"

Bulma laughed."You can't figure it out with your own intelligence?"she asked.

"What are you talking about?"he questioned irritably.

"You're the father!"

Vegeta's jaw dropped in surprise._The prince of Saiyans, being a father to a child by a human mate!How can this be?! _

_"Humph!Don't tell me you don't know where babies come from!"_

"Well I don't want to be a father!"he said grumpily.

"Well that's too bad.It's too late now!Now I've just got to figure out how I'm going to tell my parents."

"What?!But our relationship is a secret!"Vegeta cried.

"What am I supposed to do?!Go away for nine months?!"

"Nine months?Huh?"

"That's how long until the baby comes."

"That works for me."

"Can't you be serious about this?!"

Soon Bulma and Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp."So honey, are you okay now?"Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Mom, I need to talk to you and Dad…"Everybody gathered in the living room.Mr. and Mrs. Briefs sat on the couch, Vegeta stood off to the side with his arms crossed as usual, and Bulma stood in front of her parents.

"Well what's so important?!"Mr. Briefs demanded.

"I'm…going to have a baby…"Bulma announced.

"WHAT?!?!"her parents cried out in shock.

"Bulma, you never told me you and Yamcha were seeing each other again!"Mrs. Briefs exclaimed.

"Yamcha's not the father."

"HUH?!?!"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs cried.

"Vegeta is the father."Bulma stated, waiting for their reaction.

Their faces went blank."VEGETA?!?!"

Vegeta stood with his back to them, gritting his teeth.He was too embarrassed to look over there.He, prince of Saiyans, was going to be a father! 

THE END


End file.
